


You Know You Love me

by Murderhouselarry



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell/Phil Lester - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Reality, The Lion King - Freeform, coming home, cuteness yo, dan with dogs pls end me, fluffy phan, i have written 5 fics this brake i must rest, phanfic, that selfie killed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murderhouselarry/pseuds/Murderhouselarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>actual summary: Dan comes home to phil after after being with his parents for a a week and a half, they catch up on some missed cuddling time.<br/>crack summary: v cute v fluff v emotions v happy v gay dan get a dog pls<br/>How I'm doing/feeling rn: This was so cute to write sos. also danS selfie with the dog CUTE CUTE CUTE CUTE</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know You Love me

Dan had just gotten off the train to London, he had taken a taxi and now he was at his and Phils flat. Dan slid the key into the lock and pushed the door open. "Phil?!" He called out, hoping his boyfriend was home already. Phil was upstairs when he heard the door open, he heard someone call his name and it had to be Dan. 

Phil excitedly got up from his bed and ran to the front door. "Dan?!" He called out. He hadn't seen him for about two weeks, missing him was driving him crazy. Phil ran to the front door being greeted by a curly haired Dan, looking cute as always. "Phil!" Dan yelled as he was engulfed in a bone crushing hug. "I missed you" Phil whimpered into his shoulder. "I missed you too baby" Dan said back, holding Phil impossibly closer.

"How were your mum and dad?" Dan asked. "They're good, said they missed seeing you, my dad went on about some new government policy for days". Phil answered. "I'm glad, how's Martin and company?" "Good" phil responded. "How was home?" Phil asked. "This is my home, but it was alright I guess I just wish they wouldn't ask so many questions" Dan responded. "I'm sorry love" Phil said, placing a kiss to his hair. "Its fine, I'm just glad that I'm with you now" Dan murmured, nuzzling his head into Phils chest. 

"He misses you ya know? He keeps asking me when 'my cool boyfriend is coming to visit'". Dan chuckles. "Is that right?" Phil responds jokingly. "Yeah, I think he actually likes you." Dan jokes.  
"That's nice" Phil says, smiling. "Yeah... Have I told you that I loved you yet?" Dan asks. "No and believe there's something that you owe me." Phil said, puckering his lips. "M'sorry" Dan took Phils face In his hands, he brought their lips closer and closer, till they met Phils in a soft, loving kiss. "I love you" Dan murmured. "I love you too" Phil said back, a pink tinge on his cheeks. 

They broke apart and Phil took Dans luggage in his hands. "I'll go put this in your room, while you pick out a movie, sound good?" Phil asked. "Thank you Phil, yeah that sounds good" Dan hugged Phil one more time before he went upstairs. 

Dan went through the case of DVDs, choosing one he knew Phil would love, and popped it in the player. He then went to the kitchen, making a cup of tea and a cup of coffee, he cooked a bag of popcorn and headed back to the lounge. Phil was standing there holding a big blanket, a large smile on his face. When they were settled in Dan was cuddled into Phils side, his head resting on Phils chest. Phil was running his fingers through dans hair comfortingly, a blanket draped over the both of them.

"Thank you for choosing the lion king" Phil whispered into dans ear. "Mmm it's your favorite" Dan hummed. "No you're my favorite" Phil said back, kissing his and dans intertwined hands. "You're so cheesy shut up" Dan giggled. "You love me" Phil said laughing. "Yeah I do" Dan said closing his eyes and cuddling further into Phil.


End file.
